


Along the river

by drelfina



Series: Anthro-pets verse [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is fucked up, Gen, but that's not new, puppy!Bond, scottie!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked this river. </p><p>It was the river he'd nearly drowned in, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the river

**Author's Note:**

> I kept threatening to write puppy!Bond. And I finally DID. 
> 
> It is, however, not exactly puppy!Bond. 
> 
> It is his angsty past though, so it kind of counts?

James liked this river. 

Well, to be scrupulously honest, it wasn't a river, but it was deep enough for pups to run around and learn to swim in. To him, now, it was hip high and clear, the edges of the banks overgrown with green weeds, and the bed full of shale and sharp rocks. It was mildly difficult to walk through, and pups cut their feet on it all the time - it just gave James some sort of sadistic cheer to tell them to watch their step next time. 

He liked this river. 

It was the river he'd nearly drowned in, once. 

It wasn't an accident. It was fairly near where he had been born, his littermates long gone, sold off, he presumed. James didn't know. Just up the side of the hill was a little farmhouse, where his dam had birthed three pups, all pure bred Scotties, mewling little things with all the right conformations, tiny tails and slightly rat like. Shiny little rats, nosing for their mother's teats as soon as they could move. 

All of them perfect. 

Sitting here, looking up at the edge of the hill right where he could see a hint of the farmhouse,he could imagine the man, picking up each of the pups, each of his littermates, checking their tails, their paws. Their teeth. 

And one of those pups had turned out to have an underbite. Not severe, the blond pup could suckle, and all that... 

But not show quality at all. 

James wished he could say he didn't know what the minds of such people were like, but he had met all sorts of people, and he knew. 

Too expensive to send a puppy to a vet to take care of the surgery, and who would want to buy this sort of puppy for show or stud? 

And oh look there's a river right there. 

James kicked a pebble, and it plopped into the water. Plop. A sack with a puppy and a stone wouldn't make that clean sort of sound. More of a muted splash. 

James pressed his tongue to his upper incisors, tonguing the slight gap between his upper and lower teeth. Not even a centimeter of underbite, now, but if it hadn't been for the woman who had been passing by, that time, who had heard the splash and wandered over to see... 

James didn't talk about where he'd grown up; he hated the look of pity and shock he recieved when it turned out that a pure bred like him had grown up in a rescue. James never did find out the woman's name, though she had left all sorts of details on where she'd picked him up, and it was known that there was a breeder nearby. 

Well. 

There _had_ been a breeder nearby. 

There wasn't now. 

The farmhouse stood empty, and had been since James was a teenager, just growing into his teeth and temper, his pure bred coat fitting too-tight over a growing pup's aggression. 

He grinned, vicious and white, and stood up, started to amble back to the farmhouse. 

It wasn't empty now, though. 

The farmhouse now had no more owners, and it was in a perfect position for a safehouse for an MI6 pet.

James liked the river, and he had no doubt he'd like the house and farm. It had such a pretty name too - _Skyfall_.

**Author's Note:**

> So the verse finally has a series of its own. How... nice?
> 
> As a blonde or wheaten Scottie, dog/puppy Bond probably looks something like [this](http://image.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/80089/101491447/stock-photo-wheaten-scottish-terrier-dog-sitting-isolated-on-white-background-101491447.jpg)


End file.
